narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja High Faculty
This is the main character page for the faculty of Ninja High in Naruto Gakuen: Tales of the Mist. Ninja Arts While Ninja High is just like any other high school, there is the small caveat that the entire student body is made up of... well... ninjas. As such, the Ninja Arts are the four core subjects of the Ninja High curriculum. Kakashi Hatake "Copy Ninja" Kakashi is Ninja High's much-respected Ninjutsu instructor. With all of the jutsu he has copied with his Sharingan, there is no one more capable in his subject. He generally seems bored with teaching, always being the first out of the door when the class bell rings. He is always late to class, always giving absurd excuses. In reality, he sneaks off to the faculty lounge to read Jiraiya's Icha Icha series of books. Kurenai Yuhi Kurenai is the newest addition to the faculty, having only started two years ago. In spite of this, she is always prepared and energetic. She is the most popular teacher among the Genin and Chunin classes, being easily approachable and always willing to give advice. It is heavily implied that she is dating the Taijutsu instructor, Asuma Sarutobi. In the faculty lounge she frequently and strongly voices her disapproval at Kakashi's choice in reading. Asuma Sarutobi After years of changing jobs, Asuma, Hiruzen Sarutobi's son, returned to Ninja High as the Taijutsu instructor. He has garnered a level of respect comparable to Kakashi, being an incredibly dedicated and easy to follow teacher. It is heavily implied that he is dating the Genjutsu instructor, Kurenai Yuhi, who started teaching the same year Asuma returned to Ninja High. It is also implied by his resignation five years before that, that he and his father had a falling out due to a difference in educational philosophy. He is frequently seen at "the Great Naruto Bridge" smoking with the bridge's namesake. Shikaku Nara Shikaku is Shikamaru's father and the Strategy instructor at Ninja High. While one of the more strict teachers, most students find they can tolerate such a normal teacher amongst a faculty of eccentric ones. He enjoys teaching through practice, which translates to a number of problem solving puzzles and board games with a strategic slant. Shikaku is also the faculty advisor for the shogi club. Traditional Studies Might Guy There is only one student in all of Ninja High that doesn't dread phys ed class: Rock Lee. This is mainly due to Might Guys insane training regimen that he puts his students through. In stead of doing laps around the track for the mile run, Guy makes his students run a dozen laps around the entirety of the school property. Grueling tasks include 100 one-handed push ups, pose training, sparring with way too many weights, and much much more. Ebisu Ebisu is the "wet noodle" of the faculty. He's just there. He's not terribly popular, his lectures are boring, and he's a closet pervert... despite the fact that everyone somehow knows. When he isn't in class, he's usually sulking in the teacher's lounge getting comforted by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Yamato (Tenzo) Yamato, whose real name is Tenzo, is perhaps the most enigmatic of the faculty. Despite the fact that most of the faculty know his name, he insists on using his "code name" Yamato. While most people just ignore his eccentricity, Danzō seems inordinately distrustful of him. Otherwise he is a very good math teacher, to the point of being a human calculator. Orochimaru Orochimaru is the most feared and creepiest of the entire faculty. Hiruzen doesn't think anything bad about him, but his one time friends Jiraiya and Tsunade don't trust him at all. While his subject is chemistry, there is talk of him actually working on pharmacuticals and genetics. This is further supported by the suspicious-looking candy dish he offers to his favorite students and the comments he makes about how nice their bodies are. Hayate Gekko Hayate has a rough job at Ninja High. While being a perfectly capable biology teacher, staff and students alike are worried about him dropping over dead at any moment. He generally has a hard time with lectures, since he ends up coughing through half of the period. He works closely with the Ninja Center for Ninja Disease Control (NCNDC), sending all of his tissues in specially sealed biohazard bags. Some speculate all of his work with pathogens and bacteria have made him chronically ill. Others suggest he might actually be immune to disease, theorizing that the bacteria culture living inside of him would make his body anathema to outside pathogens. Genma Shiranui Genma is an amiable physics teacher who's also strangely popular with the female students. Genma is the second youngest teacher in the school, the first being Kurenai. He joined the faculty the same year as Kurenai, and they appear to be pretty close friends. Students who don't know any better would assume he's in a crazy love triangle with Asuma and Kurenai. Ibiki Morino There is no more feared teacher than Orochimaru, but Ibiki Morino comes up a close second. This English teacher is the strictest of the entire faculty and specializes in interrogation and torture persuasive writing. Though reportedly, the students that pass his classes are said to be very persuasive. When he gets his faculty evaluation it says only one thing: "very convincing." Jiraiya Jiraiya, everyone's favorite lovable pervert, teaches the subject he was meant to teach: sex ed. health. He ranks fairly low in popularity, at least with anyone female. He is by no means a bad teacher. On the contrary, he is perhaps one of the most knowledgeable teachers in the entire school after Orochimaru. However he spends a great deal of time covering sexual education, often getting lost on lewd tangents and fantasizing. On top of this, he frequently interrupts himself to write down new ideas for his books, giggling madly the entire time. Yugao Uzuki Hayate Gekko's girlfriend, Yugao, is a long-time friend of Kakashi's and the school's art teacher. She enjoys many forms of traditional Japanese art such as calligraphy, flower arranging, painting, and laquerware. Most of her students are girls. She also demonstrates a keen knowledge and love of martial arts, particularly kendo. She is the faculty advisor of the kendo club and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. She expresses a great deal of disappointment with Mori Ketsueki, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Zabuza Momochi, calling them some of her most promising kendo students. Category:Mori Ketsueki Category:Characters Category:Tales of the Mist